Einsamkeit
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Okey, soviel sei ab jetzt verraten: Remus denkt nach...


Disclaimer: Geldscheffeln überlass ich mal unserer geliebten JKR. Gehört ja auch alles ihr, mit geringen Einschränkungen.

Dankesworte: Mein Dank gilt textehexe, xXXShinigamiXXx, Imperiatus, Blackrose Kitsune und Noel McKey für die lieben Reviews meiner vorangegangenen Texte. Ich hab eigentlich schon vor auch mal was längeres zu schreiben, aber im Moment fallen mir nur Bruchstücke ein, die irgendwie wirr aus der Geschichte gerissen sind und keiner Chronologie folgen. Arbeite schon wieder an zwei Texten, aber wies aussieht wiedermal von zwei Enden der Geschichte ;).

Muss dir Recht geben textehexe, er wird wohl nie ganz von dieser Familie wegkommen, der kranken Fantasie von Leuten wie mir zu verdanken ;)

Also: großes DANKE an euch alle und vielleicht gefällt euch dies hier ja auch.

A/N: Hab mal wieder rumgesponnen. Einfach drauflos geschrieben und das hier ist dabei rausgekommen. Hat sich mehr oder weniger selbst geschrieben. Bekam auf einmal so ein Eigenleben ;).

Ich verrate hier kein Pairing. Jeder kann hier seiner oder ihrer Fantasie freien lauf lassen, welche Potter-Person hier an wen denkt.

Hab nur eine Bitte: Schreibt mir doch eine Review und lasst mich wissen an wen ihr so gedacht habt...würd mich sehr interessieren :)

""""""""""

_Einsamkeit_

_tief in meinem Herzen nistet sie_

_ungebetener Gast_

_und trotzdem ich sie stehts zugegen_

_hat immer ein Auge auf mich_

_lässt mich niemals ganz los_

_mich niemals allein_

_allein mit mir selbst - und mit dir_

_so nah bist du mir_

_und doch so fern_

_meine Hand müsste ich nur ausstrecken um dich zu berühren_

_doch das würde nichts ändern_

_denn dein Geist bleibt mir verschlossen_

_dein Herz_

_früher war alles anders_

_alles anders zwischen uns und in unserer Welt_

_nie musste ich dich fragen wie es dir geht_

_ein Blick in deine Augen hat mir genügt_

_doch nun verschleierst du deinen Blick vor mir_

_versperrst mir die Sicht in deine Seele_

_stumm steh ich da_

_denn ich weiß es bringt nichts zu sprechen, zu schreien, zu toben_

_meine Worte erreichen doch nicht mehr dein Herz_

_und wieder steht sie zwischen uns - diese unendliche Einsamkeit_

_wir haben sie uns selbst gebaut_

_irgendwann als wir nicht ganz darauf geachtet hatten_

_und nun ist die Mauer des Schweigens zu dick geworden_

_wir sind zu schwach um sie einzureißen - du und ich_

_gemeinsam wären wir vielleicht stark genug_

_doch wir sind einsam - jeder für sich_

_ich frage mich, ob das noch Sinn macht_

_mein Herz schlägt schneller wenn ich dich sehe, wenn ich nur deinen Namen höre_

_der für mich die schönste Melodie ist_

_wenn du den Raum betritst ist alles voll von dir_

_alles hat dann diesen Glanz, dieses Leuchten_

_genau wie deine Augen_

_wie Sterne in der tintenschwarzen Nacht_

_mein einziges Licht_

_meine einzige Hoffnung_

_ich frage mich, ob ich nicht einfach zu dir gehen soll_

_dir all das sagen_

_vielleicht gibt es ja noch eine Chance für uns_

_einen neuen Anfang - für dich und mich - für uns_

_doch ich fürchte du lacht_

_ich fürchte du würdest meine Hand wegschlagen, wenn ich versuchte dein Haar zu berühren_

_du bist alles, was mich noch am Leben erhält_

_und doch wage ich es nicht dir das zu sagen_

_der Preis ist zu hoch_

_und so verbrenne ich vor Sehnsucht_

_in der Hoffnung, dass mein Herz nicht das einzige ist, das noch schlägt_

_und doch wage ich nicht zu hoffen_

_wage nicht einmal mehr zu denken_

_nur um nicht den letzten Rest von dir zu verlieren_

_zu gern möchte ich in dein Ohr flüstern:_

_Bleib_

_bleib bei mir_

_an meiner Seite, in meinem Herzen_

_geh nicht fort_

_bleib einfach nur hier_

_halt mich fest_

_nimm diese Einsamkeit fort von mir, die mich ertränkt_

_und lass mich dir auch die deine nehmen_

_zwei Herzen im selben Takt_

_lass uns wieder eins werden_

_für jetzt - für immer_

_ich liebe dich_

"""""""""

So...und jetzt den Knopf rechts unten anklicken:)...bin ja soooooo neugierig wen ihr euch da vorstellt! Also BITTE Reviews!


End file.
